


In the Rush of Triumph

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: "Grinning, he flew over to Draco and pulled him into his arms, not even thinking as he planted a kiss on his mouth"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling and those other people.  
> I honestly have no idea what this is it's just some random secret relationship stuff.

Harry beamed as he faced the roaring crowd, snitch in hand. He had just won the match that would put Gryffindor in the lead for the House Cup. In the midst of his triumph, he caught a glimpse of that familiar silver-blond hair.

Grinning, he flew over to Draco and pulled him into his arms, not even thinking as he planted a kiss on his mouth. Draco grinned and kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Despite losing he was clearly happy for his boyfriend.

Harry pulled back, and his grin faded as he noticed the silence that had captured the stands. Everyone stood gape-mouthed with various levels of confusion etched across their faces. Before that moment the two 6th years were known as rivals, not lovers. 

In the rush of excitement, Harry had forgotten entirely about the fact that his relationship with Draco was a secret. The Slytherin looked nervous but didn’t move away from Harry. 

After a couple of seconds the silence erupted into shouts, some of anger, some of encouragment and wolf-wistles. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and they flew together to the grass. 

As they hopped off of their brooms Draco looked at Harry once more, “Scared Potter?”

 

“You wish Malfoy,” Harry whispered, smiling as he pulled Draco into a kiss yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

_one month earliar_

“Amortentia, is the potion we will be brewing today,” Slughorn’s voice boomed over the classroom, “Turn to page 125 in your books and do be careful not to spill any, you’re sixth years and I should trust that you are not incompetent.”

With that the class began to start on the assignment. Harry looked through his book and with the Prince’s help, successfully completed the potion with Ron. “Alright, we’re supposed to... log down what we smell and whether or not those smells have impacted us before, I guess to see if it worked,” Ron shrugged and began to jot down what he smelled. Harry leaned over the cauldron and took a wiff. Not surprisingly he smelled broom polish, the scents from the Burrow and treacle tart.

But what confused him was the other smell, something he didn’t know but felt he was vaguely familiar with. It wasn’t until someone passed his desk that he gasped. He looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy walk past, his Sandalwood cologne the exact same scent that Harry smelled in his potion.

“Something wrong there, Harry?”

“Nothing, Ron, just er- realized something, it’s stupid.” Ron looked unconvinced by went back to his work, furrowing his brow at a paticular question. Harry looked back at Malfoy as he walked back to his desk, Malfoy caught Harry’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. Harry flushed and returned to his work, hoping that his blush wasn’t visible on his dark skin.

_Merlin, what was he gonna do now?_

\---

After class, he told Ron that he’d meet him later, and waited for Malfoy to come out of the classroom.

Making sure that he was the only one there, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled.

“Potter- bloody hell, what are you doing?” Malfoy asked, bewiderled.

“I- I..”

“Spit it out Potter, what on Earth have you got to say?”

“I smelled you, in the potion, I smelled you and I get it if you wanna punch me or run away or tell the Prophet but I had to tell you because I haven’t noticed it before but I think I’m in love with you, and I-” Harry was cut short as Malfoy kissed him.

“You talk too much Potter,” he said, smirking as he pulled back, “I smelled you as well, though I wasn’t really surprised, considering how much time we’ve spent stalking each other this year.”

“But that’s just it Malfoy, how can we be in love if we’re mortal enemies? Your dad is a Death Eater for Circe’s sake,” Malfoy’s face grew cold at that.

“I won’t let my father stand in the way of my decisions, not anymore. Dumbledore gave me an offer and I accepted, I’m not siding with that sadist.” Harry brightened at the realization that Draco wasn't planning something with Voldemort like he had thought.

“Then, what now?” he asked, gazing at the taller boy.

Malfoy paused, then spoke softly, “Will you be my boyfriend, Harry?”

Harry thought for a moment. Hell, he hadn't even know he was gay, but he knew he was in love with the bloody git, so smiling, he said “I’d love to, Draco.”

“I’d like to keep this a secret, if you’re alright with that. My father doesn’t know I’ve joined the Order, he can’t know about this either,” Harry nodded his head in agreement and wrapped his arms around Draco.

In the secluded alcove the two boys kissed, both happier than they had been for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the format is confusing! This chapter is a prequel to the first one, what happens after Chapter 1 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part guys!! thanks so much for all of the kudos and stuff, this is my first fic on this site so I was really surprised, thank you all!! <3<3<3, sorry if it's too short.

_after_

_\---_

_“-REPULSIVE, DISGUSTING! YOU’VE DISGRACED THE MALFOY LINE, YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU REVOLTING, VILE LITTLE-”_

The howler blew up into a mess of paper shreds and ash, slowly falling to the ground. Draco stared at it, face pale and eyes wide.

All around him people either stared with shock that matched his own or were whispering to their neighbors. Draco stood up and fled the Great Hall as quickly as he could manage.

Harry retracted his wand from where he had pointed it at the howler and ran after his boyfriend. Harry found him in a hidden alcove, the one that they had shared their first kiss in.

“Draco?” he asked tentatively.

“Harry, I- I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“What! Why?” Harry asked, shocked that Draco could be apologizing for something like that.

“It’s not your fault, love,”

“But-, you deserve so much better than me, you shouldn’t have to deal with my father, plus now your in danger because my father can track me to you!” Draco stopped his rambling and ran a hand through his hair.

“Draco, first off my life’s always been in danger in case you haven’t notices, besides I won’t let your asshole father drive me away. I love you,” Draco looked up at that and soon Harry found his arms full of the Slytherin.

“Sap,” Draco mumbled into his hair. Harry chuckled and rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. “I love you too, you know,”

“I know,” Harry lifted his head and kissed his cheek.

Draco laughed and turned his face to snog Harry properly.

“Hell, Hermione! They’re doing it again!”


End file.
